tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall Cub
(1964-1975) and International "New International Cub" (1975-1979) , International Cub 154 Lo-Boy, International Cub 185 Lo-Boy, and International 184 2008]] 2008]] The Farmall Cub or International Cub (or simply "Cub" as they are widely known) were a series of compact tractors manufactured by International Harvester (IH) under either the McCormick-Deering, McCormick, or International names from 1947 through 1979 in Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Model History For company history see The McCormick Farmall Cub essentially founded the postwar compact tractor market when it was introduced in 1947. The market for this little tractor was the small-acreage farmer and it was designed by Farmall engineers in the years following World War II to replace a horse or mule for farming purposes. The Cub resembled a scaled-down Farmall A and it was built in the "CultiVision" style first used on the A. The engine was offset 8 inches to the left while the driver's seat and steering wheel were on the right. This concept resulted in a clear view of the ground just below the driver's feet, perfect for the cultivation of vegetable crops and small fruits grown in beds. Some photos of early models, possibly prototypes, show the "McCormick-Deering" name on the hood, along with "Farmall" and "Cub". However, most production versions of the original Cub had the "McCormick" name, in common with the rest of the wheel tractor line by 1947. The original 9-hp (pto) Cub used an International 60 ci L-head 4-cylinder gasoline engine governed at 1600 rpm, a 3-speed sliding-gear transmission, 3.00-12 2-ply front and 6-24 4-ply rear standard tires, and a red screen grille. It was built through 1954. By 1953 a high-clearance option with 4.00-15 front and 6-30 rear tires increased crop clearance about 2 inches. The original Cub was painted "Harvester Red" except for a group of white demonstrator models produced in early 1950. In 1955 the Cub was restyled with a horizontal and vertical bar grille to make it look like the larger "hundred-series" tractors. At the same time an increase in governed speed to 1,800 rpm boosted the power output to 10-hp (pto). In 1957 the grille and nameplate panels on the hood sides were painted white to match the larger "30/50-series" tractors. In mid-1958 a new rounded white screen grille with two horizontal bars vaguely resembled the grille of the new "40/60-series" tractors. In 1964 the McCormick Farmall Cub was restyled with a squared-off white mesh grille, with the rest of the tractor in red. Later that year it was renamed the International Farmall Cub (see separate article). By that time sales of the Farmall Cub were shifting from agricultural purposes to municipal and industrial purposes. IH capitalized on the shift, and the standard colour for the Cub changed to Federal Yellow, with Harvester Red as an option. In 1967 the Farmall name was dropped. A major variation of the Standard Cub was the lowered, utility-style, International Cub Lo-Boy, built in several series (see separate articles). Specification The Cub sat on a 69 1/4 inch wheelbase, using a 4-cylinder, C-60 gasoline L-head engine, that consisted of a 2 5/8 inch bore by 2 3/4 inch stroke, with a displacement of 59.5 cubic inches. At 1600 rpm, early versions of the C-60 engine produced 9.25 hp on the belt and 8 hp at the drawbar. Starting in the 1960s, Cub engines steadily increased horsepower with higher rated RPM's, peaking at 15 hp for the International Cub and 154 Lo-Boy by 1975, and 18 hp for the 185 and 184 Lo-Boys. Variations and Options *Adjustable front axle *Belt pulley/pto *Electric starting and lights *Touch-Control hydraulics *Optional tires **Front: 4.00-12 2-ply (4.00-15 4-ply in 1951) **Rear: 7-24, 8-24 4-ply (9-24 4-ply in 1951) *Cub specific implements *Fast-Hitch (1955 on) Overseas factories Rally 2009]] International Harvester also built Cubs for Europe at a factory in St. Dizier, France starting in 1955. The tractors were affectionately dubbed the French Cub. The French version became the Super Cub with a more powerful engine in 1958 until production ended in 1964. Time-line * 1947 - Introduced as the McCormick Farmall Cub * 1955 - Low Boy Cub introduced in USA (lowered for stability in mowing applications) * 1955 - European version built in St. Dizier, France * 1958 - French built Super Cub with higher power introduced in place of Cub * 1964 - French built Super Cub discontinued, McCormick name dropped in favour of International Name in US * 1967 - Farmall name dropped * 1968 - "Cub 154 Lo-Boy" introduced * 1974 - "Cub 185 Lo-Boy" introduced * 1977 - "International 184" brought out * 1979 - Cub production ends after more than 322,000 built in US and more in other countries. Serial Numbers Information Preservation Various examples, some with the cultivators attached can be found at shows. They are a very spindly looking tractor like the competitor Allis-Chalmers model G and Massey-Harris Pony. * IH Cub sn 723826 of 1949 built in Paris. At the Woolpit Steam Rally 2009. Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick_Farmall_Cub_1953_engine.jpg|International C-60 L-head 4-cylinder gasoline engine, as used in Farmall Cub tractor|link=Farmall Cub McCormick_Farmall_Cub_1950_white.JPG|Farmall Cub 1950 white demo version, at Tulare, California antique tractor show|link=Farmall Cub McCormick_Farmall_Cub_1955.jpg|McCormick Farmall Cub 1955, 1800 rpm engine|link=Farmall Cub McCormick_Farmall_Cub_1956_Tulare.jpg|McCormick Farmall Cub 1957, at Tulare, California antique tractor show|link=Farmall Cub McCormick_Farmall_Cub_1962.jpg|McCormick Farmall Cub 1962|link=Farmall Cub McCormick_Farmall_Cub_c1964.jpg|McCormick Farmall Cub c.1964, from brochure|link=Farmall Cub McCormick_Farmall_Cub_High-Clearance_1955.jpg|McCormick Farmall Cub high-clearance attachment with front and rear axle extensions and 4.00-15 front and 6-30 rear tires, 1955 Farmall Cub - 1951 of D Payne (142) at Hollowell 2010 - IMG 4293.JPG|At Hollowell Steam Rally 2010|link=Hollowell Steam Rally Farmall Cub - 1951 of D Payne (142) at Hollowell 2010 - IMG 4295.JPG See also *International Harvester *Farmall *Cub Cadet - smaller mowing tractor *List of International Harvester vehicles *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Shows and Meets *Collections References * Fay, G. & Kraushaar, A., Farmall Letter Series Tractors, Motorbooks International, 1998, ISBN 0-7603-0438-6 * Updike, K., Farmall Cub & Cub Cadet, MBI, 2002, ISBN 0-7603-1079-3 * Updike, K., Original Farmall Cub and Cub Cadet, MBI, 2005, ISBN 0-7603-2138-8 External links *Farmall Cub *A.T.I.S. FAQ on Farmall Cubs *Yesterday's Tractors Farmall Cub *Case IH *Red Power Magazine Category:Farmall Cub Cub Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:9 hp tractors